In PCT Application No. PCT/AU98/00550, the present applicant has proposed an inkjet printing device which utilizes micro-electromechanical (MEMS) processing techniques in the construction of a thermal bend actuator type device for the ejection of fluid from a nozzle chamber.
The relatively compact nozzles disclosed in that application (and a number of the applicant's other applications) allow an increase in nozzle density and number. One difficulty that arises with increasing nozzle numbers is the difficulty involved in loading print data fast enough. The problem is exacerbated when high printing speeds are desired.
It would be desirable to provide an arrangement that enables relatively high throughput of print data in a printhead.